You can't run from the truth
by xKLGx
Summary: Lucas has a secret that he has been hiding from everyone. but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know the last thing I should be doing is starting a new story when I still have one that's ongoing. But for all those reading The Scott Family Camping Trip, fear not! I haven't forgotten it. I just had to get this out of my head because it was annoying the hell out of me! I'm not sure what you will think of it, but hey, that's what it's like when you write lol! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Sighing loudly, he ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back against his seat. It had been a long, gruelling day and he was tired beyond belief. He scrubbed his hands across his face as he reflected over the events of the past few days. His eyes drifted across the photos that were scattered across the wall of his office and he allowed a smile to creep across his face when they landed on the state championship photo. He wished he could go back to that time. When he was happy and carefree. He closed his eyes and once again sighed loudly.

"Tell me about it" came voice from the door way. "It sure must be hard work dodging your friends and family."

Lucas tiredly opened his eyes and surveyed his best friend. She didn't look too pleased.

"Hey Hales."

"Don't 'hey' me. I've been trying to get hold of you for two days Lucas, as well as everyone else. Care to explain why you haven't called?"

Haley pushed the door shut and strode over to the desk, dropping her bag into one of the empty chairs that sat before it.

"I've just... been busy that's all" he replied, avoiding her gaze.

Haley glared at him. "Ok. I'm going to ask you that question again and this time you better not lie to me."

Lucas sat upright in his char. Haley took a moment to really look at him. He seemed tired and pale and the look in his eyes was so lost that she was taken aback for a moment. Something wasn't right, she knew that for sure.

"I'm not lying Haley, I really have been busy. I've had a lot to do."

She looked into his face once more "is that why you missed dinner last night? Because you had too much to do? Thanks for calling to let us all know!" she snapped.

Lucas didn't respond and stared blankly at his desk.

"Lucas, never in all the years I have known you, have you ever blown off your family without giving them a reason why. What's wrong?"

Lucas sprang from his chair.

"Nothing is wrong Haley! God, so I missed dinner, big deal! You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big guy, I can take care of myself for god's sakes!" he yelled at her.

Haley jumped back in surprise at his outburst. Lucas was usually a calm guy. She didn't expect his harsh tone and easy annoyance.

"Hey! What is with the attitude? How can something not be wrong when you act like this?" she challenged him as she crossed her arms.

Lucas moved towards the door but Haley blocked it.

"No Lucas. You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the matter is."

"Haley..." he began.

She placed her hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"Luke. Please tell me what's bothering you. Something is wrong. Please don't shut me out. You haven't spoken properly to anyone since Friday and have avoided us like the plague. Plus, you didn't show up for work today, even though your here now. How can you expect me to believe that everything is ok?"

Lucas jammed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before looking into her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just been one of those weeks."

She saw the wall go up behind his eyes, blocking her out. It hurt her to see it and she couldn't understand why he was doing it.

"Lucas..." she began again but was cut off

"No. Listen Haley, I have somewhere I need to be. I will speak to you soon."

With that, he grabbed his coat and darted from the room, leaving her standing alone in his office.

She stared shocked for a moment before coming to her senses and going after him. She reached the car park just in time to see him speed off.

"Great!" she huffed as she looked towards the sky.

* * *

"So, he just stormed off?" asked Brooke after Haley had finished regaling her story to the group.

"Yeah, he was gone like a bat out of hell" she replied as she sat at the table and stirred her coffee.

"Well, something sure isn't right." Nathan said, stating the obvious. "What do you think may be wrong?"

"I don't know. But we're sure as hell going to find out" Haley said with resolve.

The group were scattered around the table in the kitchen of Nathan and Haley's house. She had called the others when she left the school telling them to meet back at hers. She had driven home via Lucas' house only to find that he wasn't there. He must have guessed that she would have gone there to check on him.

"Well, closing himself off is a definite sign that there is something bothering him" stated Peyton, finally joining in the conversation. "He has never been one for letting others in."

"Yeah well that needs to stop. He's hiding something. It's just so typical of him, not wanting us to get involved" Haley sighed sadly.

The group was silent for a moment before Brooke spoke up.

"I have a suggestion but you probably won't like it" she said the questioning glances of the others.

When they made no indication that they were about to speak, she continued.

"Why don't we follow him? See what he's up to, where he goes, that sort of thing. That way we may be able to figure out what's wrong."

The others looked uncomfortable about this suggestion, particularly Peyton.

"I don't know Brooke. What if he finds out? I for one know I wouldn't be happy if you lot spied on me. He will be mad."

"Well that's just a risk we will have to take. I know it's not a fantastic idea, but at least we might be able to find out what's wrong and hopefully help him."

The others were silent once again as they pondered the idea.

"I agree with Brooke" said Nathan at length. "Sure, Luke will be pissed off if he finds out, but he can't keep acting like this. If he doesn't want to tell us then this is the only way to find out"

Reluctantly, Peyton and Haley agreed, silently hoping that Lucas wouldn't be made aware of their plan.

"In the mean time, act normal when we do see him, ok?"

"ok." Replied the others.

* * *

After driving around town for what felt like hours, Lucas finally returned home. He sluggishly made his way into the house and headed straight for his bedroom. He sat down heavily on the bed and looked skyward. He breathed deeply, as though calming himself. He looked around his room, as though seeing it from afar. Like in his office, his eyes landed on the pictures scattered across his dresser. He stood up and walked to them to get a closer look. He picked up one taken recently of him, Nathan and Jamie. It was from Halloween when they all dressed up as the ghost busters after much pestering from Jamie.

Lucas let out a smile as he gently placed the picture down. There were many across the dresser. Him with the guys, Haley and Nathan, Lily and Karen and the Honey grove prom picture. One picture took centre place. It was the one of him as a baby with his mother and Keith.

He picked up the picture as though it would break if he was too forceful and slowly traced his fingers across the smiling faces.

"I wish you were here. I wish you could help me with this." he whispered.

The silence in the room was broken by his cell ringing. Lucas frowned as he looked at it, wondering who would be calling this late. He was unsurprised to see that it was Brooke. Not wanting to talk, he switched the phone off and threw it onto his desk.

He had hated the past few days and wanted nothing more than to sleep for as long as possible. But as he lay down in his soft sheets, he knew that sleep wouldn't be coming to him very quickly. His mind was racing, trying to process all that had happened. He sighed deeply. He had been doing a lot of that recently he mused.

His thoughts went back to his family and friends and knew that they would be more than a little upset by his behaviour. Especially Haley. He cringed when he looked back on their conversation. He knew he was out of line and vowed to see her tomorrow and apologise. Then he was going to act normal and pretend all was right with the world.

But for Lucas Scott, things had never been more unstable.

* * *

**You either liked it, or hated it. Let me know! Leave a review! And feel free to ask any questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I will try to update as regularly as I can but I am currently nursing a broken arm at the moment which makes typing hard work and time consuming! I also apologise for any typos I have missed. Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke to the sound of loud knocking at his door. Groaning, Lucas rolled over trying to block out the noise, hoping that the person would give up and leave. However, when he heard the person's voice, he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Broody! I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until you answer the door." Came the yells of Brooke through the door.

Lucas sighed and buried his head under the pillow, hoping that just this once, Brooke would give up and leave. After a moment, all was silent and Lucas was actually shocked that she had left. He pulled his head out from under the pillow and tried to relax back into sleep. However, the next thing he knew, there was a jangling at the key hole and a triumphant Brooke Davis burst through the door.

Lucas groaned and tried to bury himself under the covers.

Brooke was in shock for a moment as she took in his appearance but she quickly hid it before speaking.

"Well hello to you too Luke. Nice to finally see you." She said as she pulled the covers off his face.

"Go away Brooke" Lucas grumbled.

"Sorry. Cant does that. Took me ages to steal your house keys from Haley so I'm not going away that easily"

Haley had actually given her the spare keys, after forgetting that she actually had a set and didn't feel comfortable bursting into his home unannounced. Brooke of course, didn't mind in the slightest.

"Come on Lucas. It's a beautiful day and we are going out to lunch with the gang at that little restaurant you like on the boardwalk."

"Lunch? Why? It's too........."

His sentence trailed off as he looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 12:45. Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look, it's a great idea, but I'm not feeling great so I'm going to skip it. Thanks" he said as he once again tried to disappear beneath the sheets.

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall for that." Brooke scoffed as she began to grab some of his clothes out the wardrobe and then threw them at him.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready and then we are going. And don't for a second think that I am leaving without you. I'm not leaving this house without you. I don't care if I have to drag you out the door and ruin my new manicure. I will do it." She threatened him.

Lucas looked at her in silence for a moment before heaving himself off his bed and grabbing his clothes.

Brook smiled victoriously as he skulked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

"So, do you think she will be able to persuade him to come?" Nathan asked the others as he sipped his ice tea.

Haley scoffed. "Why do you think we sent her to get him? She will annoy him so much that he will be begging to come out." She smiled.

Peyton and Nathan let out a chuckle as they all sat around the table.

"It looks like she succeeded" Peyton smiled as she saw a happy Brooke strolling towards them with a grumpy looking Lucas behind her.

"Jeez. Lucas looks like death warmed up" said Nathan, concerned.

Before either of the others could answer, Brooke and Lucas arrived at the table.

"Look who I managed to drag out of bed" Brooke said by way of greeting.

They all exchanged pleasantries before seating themselves and Nathan called to waiter over to order some drinks.

"I will have another ice tea please" he said.

"You're becoming addicted to those" Laughed Haley "I will have the same please"

"Just water for me please" requested Peyton

"Oh, make that two" Brooke added.

The waiter then turned expectantly to Lucas, who was playing with his napkin distractedly. Nathan nudged him in the side.

"Luke? What do you want to drink?"

Lucas looked up at Nathan before turning to the waiter.

"Jack Daniels on the rocks." he said simply.

The others looked taken back as the waiter turned and left. Lucas wasn't a big drinker and when he did, he usually just had a few beers. He never had spirits.

"What?" he snapped when he saw all the others were staring at him.

None of them spoke and looked a little shocked at his tone.

"Lucas, don't you think it's a little early?" Haley said softly.

"What's wrong with me having a drink?" he asked.

Not wanting to start an argument in the middle of the restaurant Haley shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing" she muttered.

Lucas sighed deeply and stared at his best friend for a moment.

"Haley. I'm sorry about yesterday" he said softly.

She turned when he addressed her; shocked that he was for once, initiating the conversation. She could tell that he was being genuine from the look in his eyes and she smiled softly.

"It's ok Luke. I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she probed.

"Like I said, I had just had a tough few days. A had a bit of hassle with my publisher so I was a little stressed" he said as he looked away.

Haley knew he was lying when he wouldn't look her in the eye but she didn't call him on it as she remembered the conversation she had with the others last night.

Sensing the turn in mood, Peyton decided to bring the conversation back to a more casual tone.

"So, Lucas, how's the next novel coming" she asked.

Lucas looked up and gave her a small, but sincere smile.

"Not too bad. I might actually get finished soon" he responded as the waiter returned with their drinks. Lucas quickly took a sip of his, enjoying the feel of it burning down his throat. He felt the feel of everyone's eyes on him and it was making him uncomfortable. He thanked god when he heard his phone ring.

"Excuse me" he said as he got up from the table to answer, taking his drink with him.

As he walked away, he missed the others exchange worried glances.

* * *

"Hello" he grumbled when he answered.

"Mr Scott? This is Denise Thompson. I was just calling to ask why you haven't got back to us?" came the voice from over the phone.

Lucas groaned it frustration.

"Mr. Scott....?" the woman asked when he didn't answer.

"Look, why can't you people just leave me alone! I thought you would have gotten the message by now!" he practically shouted down the phone.

The woman didn't seem fazed by this and she waited a moment before speaking calmly.

"Mr Scott. I understand how frightening this all must be for you....."

"No, you don't actually. And I don't care what you think. It my choice, not yours" he snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"Mr Scott, this is very serious, you cannot..."

But what he could not do remained to be seen as he hung up the phone and then switched it off.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, the others watched with interest.

"Wow. He looks angry" commented Brooke as they watched Lucas shout down the phone.

"See, something is definitely wrong" Haley said.

They then saw Lucas end the conversation before downing the rest of his drink.

"Yeah" agreed Nathan. "It may also explain why he has become such good friends with Jack."

They continued to watch as Lucas took a moment to regain his composure and made his way back into the restaurant, stopping at the bar along the way.

"This really isn't good" muttered Brooke as they watched him finish another drink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And I promise that all will be revealed soon. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Broken arm means hours of boredom! So I have filled up the long hours by typing one handed, and I'm pleased to say that I'm actually getting quite good! Thanks for all your great reviews! They have all been fantastic and I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying the story! Here is your reward, chapter 3. Enjoy! **

* * *

As he finished his second drink, Lucas closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. He placed his hands on the bar to try and steady himself, feeling someone come next to him as he did so. He opened his eyes and was met with the concerned face of Peyton.

"Hey" she said softly. "Everything ok?"

Lucas nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just some bother with the publishers" he muttered as he caught the eye of the bartender and nodded his head.

Peyton observed him for a moment. This man standing before her wasn't the man she knew. He wasn't Lucas Scott. He was a shell. She couldn't understand how this man just five days ago, was laughing and dancing at his brother's birthday party. Now, it was like something had pushed Lucas out of his own body. But she knew he was in there somewhere, and she had to try and get through to him.

"I would like to think that I know you pretty well. In fact, better than most people. So I know when you're lying to me Lucas" she spoke softly after a moment.

Lucas' expression became hard as he stared ahead. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening. So she carried on speaking in the same friendly tone.

"One thing you have never been able to do is lie. Remember when you accidentally broke my Cure record?" She laughed "You said that a huge gust of wind had blown through the room and magically managed to knock it off the shelf even though all the windows were closed and the album was wedged tightly between all the others."

She stared at him as she spoke, seeing the walls crumble ever so slightly. He still hadn't spoken, nor had he attempted to grasp the drink that had been sitting in front of him for the past few minutes. She took this as a good sign and continued to speak.

"I'm not going to sit here like the others and pretend that everything is fine. We both know it's not and we also know that you don't really want to be here, propping up the bar ordering drink after drink. So why don't you save yourself a lot of time and bother and tell me what's wrong" she finished as she placed her and on his arm.

Lucas was still looking stonily ahead but the contact on his arm made him look at her. He saw compassion and worry in her eyes. He knew that he was being selfish, but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words that she wanted to hear.

"Peyton..."

He looked deeply into her eyes, shocking her with the anguish and confusion that lay behind his.

He tried to tell her, he really did. He just couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" he said hurriedly and he pulled away from her and made his way out of the restaurant.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted as she moved to go after him but was blocked by a group of people making their way towards a table. By the time the crowd had parted, Lucas had gone.

She threw her arms in the air and huffed in annoyance as she stormed back to the others.

"So.....How did it go?" Nathan asked in a cheery voice.

"Errg!" she scoffed as she slumped into her seat.

"I was actually getting through to him, he was about to tell me. Then, like a flick of a switch, he seemed to realise that he was actually getting to the important part, so he panicked and ran!"

She sank deeper into her seat, the disappointment evident on her face.

"So, not so good then?" joked Nathan.

Peyton merely glared at him.

"What do we do now then?" asked Brooke. Her reply was three uncertain faces staring back at her.

* * *

He was a coward. There was no other way to describe it. Why else would he act this way? He knew that the right thing to do would be to tell them all what was going on, they deserved to know. But the minute he even thought about doing it, he was crippled by fear.

He walked through the graveyard with his hands deep in his pockets, tracing the steps he had made at least a thousand times before.

He stopped in front of the familiar headstone and crouched down. he didn't say anything; he simply allowed his eyes to roam across the stone.

"I wish you were here right now. You would know what to do. You always knew what to do" he whispered.

"I need help Keith, but I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

He sighed deeply and looked skyward for a moment. It was then that he heard someone making their way towards him. he took a moment before turning around, thinking that it was Haley or Peyton.

"Look......" he began. But the words died in his mouth before he finished saying them.

His expression became hard as he turned and stood up fully.

"what the hell do you think you're doing here? You have no right to even think about coming here!" e shouted.

The person flinched backwards before speaking.

"I know Lucas; I came here to see you. I need to talk to you." Said Dan.

Lucas scoffed. "what makes you think you have anything to say that I need to hear?" he questioned, moving away from the grave and making his way around Dan.

Dan followed his movements, turning after him.

"I know son" he spoke softly but forcefully.

Lucas stopped in his tracks, effectively freezing himself in place. He twisted slowly to face the one person he hated most.

"What?" he asked shocked

Dan looked worriedly at his son for a moment before speaking again.

"I know Lucas." He emphasised.

The two observed each other for a moment and Lucas could tell that Dan was telling the truth.

"How the hell would you know about it?" he demanded.

Dan looked sadly at him and answered.

"I saw you there the other day. I was worried so I went back after you left and spoke to them. they didn't want to tell me, believe me, but after explaining that I was your father and that it was important that they tell me what was going on, I managed to persuade them to tell."

Lucas was enraged.

"how dare you! What gives you the right to do that?"

"Because like it or not Lucas, I am your father and I was doing what I thought was best." Dan reasoned. "I was trying to help you"

Lucas scoffed "yeah, because you're such the caring father aren't you?" he snapped.

"I know I'm not Lucas. But I want to be" replied Dan honestly. When Lucas didn't respond, he continued.

"let me help you Lucas. I want to help you. You don't have to do this alone. You're in trouble and you need help. If you don't want to tell the others, that's fine. We can work it out together" Dan pleaded.

Upon hearing this, Lucas began to laugh.

"together? We can work it out together? What planet are you living on Dan? There is no we and we sure as hell won't be doing anything together. I would rather have the devil himself help me than you."

Dan looked forlornly at him.

"Lucas, I know that you don't like me very much. But please don't let that get in the way of you doing what needs to be done. I can't and won't stand back and allow you to do this. come with me now and I can take you there and we can get all this sorted. You don't even have to acknowledge me. just please let me help you" he begged.

Lucas was fighting a battle in his head. He knew if he had someone with him he would be less likely to run for the hills. But he just couldn't get past the fact that this someone was Dan. He had vowed long ago to never depend on him or accept his help, knowing that it all came with a price or condition. He would not allow Dan to weed his way in.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" Lucas asked, confused.

Dan looked him square in the eye, giving Lucas the most sincere look he had ever seen on his face.

"Because you're my son. And as hard as it is for you to believe, I love you. I know I can't make up for the past, but I want to be there for you now Lucas. The way a father should be there for his son."

Lucas was speechless. Dan actually just told him he loved him. he finally heard the words he had been desperate to hear since he was 4 years old and wondering where his father was. But like most dreams, it had died a long time ago and Lucas no longer cared. Had he have still been four years old, he would have been overjoyed. But he wasn't a little boy anymore, and this was real life, not some fairy tale.

"You think that by saying that, all will be forgiven? That I would magically forget all you have done? Sorry Dan, it's not going to happen. It's my choice, not yours. You can't make this decision for me and we sure as hell are not going to pal up and sort this out together. What happens in my life is of no concern to you. So just leave me the hell alone!" with these parting words, Lucas stormed from the cemetery, leaving Dan standing alone, a broken and hurt look on his face.

* * *

**I know you all probably hate me for dragging this on for yet another chapter! I was originally going to reveal the problem at the end of this but I had the sudden urge to add Dan in for some bizarre reason and didn't want to cram it all in one chapter. I promise that all will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review; even of it's to tell me off for annoying you! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, to say my updates have been appalling would be an understatement! But I've had a few problems that last few weeks, especially with my internet! So I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner and I hope this chapter satisfies you! Enjoy! **

* * *

The others watched from the car as they saw Lucas storm off after his exchange with Dan.

"I'm glad he's still behaving the same way to Dan" muttered Nathan from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. But he doesn't usually let Dan get to him that easily. I wonder what he said to make Lucas so angry?" wondered Haley.

They looked back over to Dan who ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Is it just me or does Dan actually look worried?" asked Brooke.

The others nodded as they observed him.

* * *

Dan huffed in frustration as he watched his eldest son storm away from him. He allowed his eyes to roam across the cemetery and spotted the black range rover that he knew belonged to Nathan and Haley. He reached the window and knocked, seeing the scowl on Nathan's face as the window wound down.

"Can I help you?" Nathan snapped.

"I don't think Lucas would appreciate you all following him" Dan replied softly as he looked around the car.

"Since when do you care about what Lucas feels" Nathan snapped again.

Haley placed her hand on her husband's arm, calming him.

"Mr Scott, what did you say that made Lucas so upset?" she asked calmly.

Dan stared at her for a moment before he replied. "That's not my place to say Haley" he said sincerely. "Just know that Lucas needs all the family he can get at the moment. I'm glad he has all of you to watch out for him."

With that, he turned away, leaving four shocked occupants in the car.

"Ok, what the hell??" asked Brooke after a long pause. "What was that?"

"Apparently that was Dan Scott being sincere" answered Peyton.

"Yeah, well I don't buy it. He's probably the one causing all this hassle for Luke." Nathan spat.

"Honey, you can't know that for sure yet. We need all the facts before we come to a conclusion" Haley soothed.

"Ever the teacher" smiled Peyton.

Nathan scowled at Dan's retreating back. "Well Luke sure as hell looked pissed when Dan spoke to him. He has something to do with it" he said, not choosing to believe after all he had done that Dan Scott could care about someone else.

"Come on, let's go and see where Luke went" he said as he pulled the car out of the cemetery.

* * *

Lucas was beyond angry. What right did Dan have to interfere?

_Well he always did like to be in control of everything. When is he going to get the message and just stay the hell away? _Lucas ranted in his head as he stormed along the sidewalk.

He didn't really look where he was going, putting himself at the mercy of his feet as they stamped along.

Before he knew it, he was through his front door and was making his way over to the cabinet that held an assortment of liquor. He grabbed the nearest bottle and poured himself a very generous measure and downed the lot, enjoying the feeling of it burning his mouth on the way down.

He sighed as he once again re-filled the glass and made his way into the chair that sat in the corner of the lounge. He fell into it allowing its comfort and the alcohol to relax him.

Lucas knew that he wasn't dealing with this the way he should. Pretending like nothing was wrong was failing, his family had shown that. But Lucas still couldn't come to terms with it, because by doing that meant that he believed it. And he didn't want too.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair, trying to clear his mind. His mind kept yelling at him, calling him an idiot and a coward, but he tried to ignore it.

Dan's words drifted through his mind

_You don't have to do this alone._

For all his crap, Lucas knew he was right about that. He wasn't alone. If he told them he would have the support of everyone. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth. The list was endless. Lucas tried to take comfort in this but he just couldn't find the courage he needed to tell them. Besides, it wasn't fair to bring them down with him. They shouldn't have to worry about this too.

He kept his eyes closed and brought his glass up to his lips, taking a large gulp.

"You know, I'm getting too used to seeing you with a drink in your hand" a voice pierced through the room.

Lucas' eyes snapped open and saw Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton standing in the front room. He must have been really deep in thought to not have heard them come in.

Nathan continued "Sitting in the dark alone, drinking? And you say that nothing is wrong? Sorry Bro. I don't buy that for a second."

Lucas glared at his brother. He was sick of people butting in.

"You know, it's rude to just storm into people's homes without permission" Lucas muttered.

Nathan looked a little taken back. "Since when have we ever needed permission?"

"Since now. Cant a guy get a little privacy?" Lucas spat as he got up from his chair and finished his drink. He made his way over to the cabinet, but Haley got in his way.

Lucas huffed in annoyance as he tried to get around her but she kept blocking his way.

"Haley. Move. Now." He growled.

Haley merely raised an eyebrow at his tone. "Why? So you can drink yourself into an early grave? Not going to happen Lucas. No way." She said forcefully, crossing her arms.

Lucas looked at her for a moment before he turned and slammed his glass on the coffee table.

"Fine."

He turned to make his way to the door, only to find that it was now Brooke who was blocking his path.

"Sorry Broody. All exits are closed" she said.

"What the hell is this huh? Cant a man even be left alone in his own home?" he shouted as he threw his arms in the air and turned his back to them all.

"Lucas." Came Brooke's voice. "We are all here because we care about you. A lot. And we can't stand to see you like this. We need you to tell us what's wrong." She soothed.

Lucas let out a humourless laugh.

"Oh I get it. This is an intervention right? Nice one guys but it's not going to work" he scoffed.

Peyton moved towards him and placed her hands at his elbows. It was the first sign of life she had shown since she entered the room.

Lucas felt instantly soothed by her touch and Peyton felt him relax, if only a little.

"Lucas. Please look at me." she asked desperately.

Although he struggled to do it, Lucas kept his gaze firmly on the floor.

"Please Lucas" she asked again.

"I'd rather you do it willingly but if I have to force you I will" she said firmly when he still wouldn't comply.

Slowly, Lucas allowed his eyes to travel to her caring green eyes. This was his first mistake.

All he saw looking back at him was trust, compassion, understanding and what Lucas thought was love. He had allowed himself to be pulled under her spell and knew that if she asked, he would tell her everything.

"Lucas. We aren't here to hassle or annoy you. We are here because we all care for you and we can't stand to see you like this. It kills me Lucas. Let us help you. Please. Whatever it is we can get through this but you have to trust us ok. Pushing us away isn't going to help you because all we will do is dig our heels in harder and you are going to waste all your energy."

Lucas continued to look deep into her eyes and allowed her words to wash over him and soothe his soul.

She knew she was getting through to him. She saw the walls behind his eyes start to crumble. The others saw it too. They knew they were on the verge of a breakthrough.

That was until Nathans cell began to ring and effectively snapped Lucas back into focus. Nathan swore as he scrambled to turn the phone off.

Peyton saw the shutters slam back down as Lucas pulled out of her grip and turned away.

"Look. I appreciate the effort but you all need to leave now." He snapped, not looking at them.

"Lucas...." began Peyton but was cut off by him.

"No. I want you all to go" he repeated.

"Lucas, don't do this" Haley pleaded.

Her sentence was interrupted when this time, Lucas' house phone decided to interrupt.

No one moved to answer it; they were all locked in a staring contest. After a few moments, the answering machine cut in. And when it did, all colour drained from Lucas face.

"Mr Scott. This is Doctor Grainger. I'm calling once again to ask you to get in contact with me immediately. This is really important Mr Scott and it is imperative that we discuss your surgery........"

* * *

**Ok. Many of your guesses hit the nail on the head. I guess it was a little predictable, lol. I just hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I have had a very very very busy few weeks! I have also been a bit mopey because my Boyfriend has been a way for the last week, training, so i have been feeling sorry for myself and missing him loads! I hope you all had a good Easter! And here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

The tension in the room could have been cut with a spoon, let alone a knife. No one had spoken for several minutes. Lucas seemed to be frozen in place, not actually believing that that had actually happened. Haley broke out of her shock first as she looked at her best friend.

"Wh...What did he mean by surgery?" she asked mutedly.

Lucas didn't answer and choose to look around the room to assess his chances of escape.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING LUCAS!" Haley shouted, shocking the other occupants of the room back to life. "YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AND TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Lucas took a step back at Haley's outburst, surprised at her.

The others were all staring at him intently and it was beginning to annoy him.

"What is going on?" Haley asked again.

Lucas shook his head and faced his back to them. He knew that he had to tell them now, he couldn't hide it anymore, but that didn't mean that he wanted to.

"Lucas, please answer the question" Brooke said quietly.

After hiding it from them all over the past few days, all of Lucas' anger and fear exploded to the surface, unable to keep it bottled up.

"OK!" he yelled as he whipped around to face them once again "YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? WELL HERE IT IS!" he yelled as they flinched back from him.

"My HCM has got worse ok? Doctors say that I will die if I don't have this surgery. You happy now? Does that make you feel better?!!" he shouted.

"But, how?" whispered Haley as she felt the lump form in her throat.

Lucas sighed as he ran a hand across his head. The energy seemed to drain from him and all the fight was gone. His shoulders sagged before he replied.

"I went for my 6 month check up last week and they did a couple of tests. They found that my HCM has been steadily getting worse, up to the point that I need surgery. The muscle in my heart is thickening at a rapid pace putting too much strain on my heart and limiting the blood and oxygen supply" Lucas explained.

He hadn't said the words out loud since the doctor told him the news. Hearing himself say them made it all real. And Lucas felt the fear rise inside him.

There was another silence before Peyton chose to speak.

"When are you having the surgery?" she asked timidly, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

Lucas' head snapped towards her for a moment before he looked away.

"I'm not having the damn surgery" he muttered.

"What? Why the hell not!?" yelled Haley

"BECAUSE I DONT WANT IT!!!" Lucas yelled back.

"The doctor said that there is only a 40% chance of success! Not to mention the fact that I may not even survive the operation! I'm not willing to take that risk!" he continued.

The others were all dumbfounded. Nathan hadn't even moved since he heard the answering message. He looked like he was elsewhere, that his mind had taken leave and left his body behind.

"So you would rather die?! Lucas, you need to think rationally about this!" reasoned Haley. "What will happen if you don't have the surgery?" she struggled to get out, desperate to make him see reason.

Lucas huffed and closed his eyes. This was much harder than he ever imagined it would be.

"The doctor gave me a couple of months"

Haley failed to keep her sob at bay at this. "And then what huh?" she cried as the tears began to fall from her eyes "you'll die?"

Lucas nodded slowly, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't watch them cry. He wouldn't.

Suddenly, without warning, Nathan stormed across the room and punched Lucas in the face. The girls shouted out in protest as Lucas bent over and rubbed his jaw.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled, but he ignored her.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US SOONER? HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE HUH? IT'S NICE TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU TRUST US!" Nathan raged "YOU NEED LIFE SAVING SURGERY SO INSTEAD OF SORTING IT OUT YOU HIDE AWAY FROM IT! YOU COWARD! RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS? YOU KNOW WHO THAT MAKES YOU LUCAS? THAT MAKES YOU JUST LIKE DAN!"

Lucas just stood there, no speaking or moving. He knew his brother was right and that he was only acting like this because he was angry. He looked into Nathan's face and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Nathan Scott never cried, never.

Lucas stood and looked around the room. Each face he saw showed fear, confusion and disbelief.

"Why do you think I didn't tell you?" he whispered "I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I didn't want to bring you down with me. The last thing you all need is something like this to bother you. You all have enough problems to worry about without me adding to the list."

"Is that what you think?" asked Brooke quietly "that you would bother us? Lucas, you are family. No problem is as important as this, if fact they aren't even on the scale. Why won't you ever let anyone be there for you? Why do you always hide your problems?" she cried.

He didn't respond but Brooke knew he had heard every word she said.

Peyton tried again to reason with him. "Lucas, never EVER think that you cannot come to us for help. You are always there for us. Why won't you let us be there for you?"

Lucas once again closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise. He couldn't be here. He couldn't stand the pity and fear he felt rolling off them in waves.

He opened his eyes and looked them all for a moment.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Then, as quick as a bullet being shot out of a gun, he was out the door and speeding off down the road.

"God dammit!" yelled Nathan as he hit the wall, making the girls jump.

"Nathan" Haley said gently as she walked over to him.

"No! Why does he always hide away from everything? Why is he being a coward?" Nathan vented.

Haley knew that her husband's anger was his way of masking his fear and sadness. He tended to yell and say a lot of things he didn't mean when something upset him. It was his way of dealing.

She placed a hand on his forearm and she looked into his eyes.

"Honey, Lucas has this need to protect everyone, to a fault sometimes. He always has."

"Yeah well it has to stop." Nathan muttered.

Haley nodded "your right. But you shouldn't have hit him Nathan." She said gently.

"He deserved it" he mumbled

"Nathan......."

"No! My brother is going to DIE! And he didn't tell me. He didn't tell anyone, we had to find out from some crappy answering machine." He yelled as the tears once again formed in his eyes.

Haley moved to comfort him while Brooke and Peyton stood back, each letting their own tears fall. Nathan moved away and took a deep breath.

"We need to find him, now. I want answers and he sure as hell is going to give them to me!" he shouted. "We should all split up and try and find him"

The others nodded.

"Ok. We need to first check all the places that we know Lucas goes to." Began Brooke.

"Might have a better chance if we looked in all the bars in Tree Hill" scoffed Nathan.

Haley placed her hand on his shoulder and this time he didn't move away.

"Nathan, I know your upset, but we need to keep calm so we can have a better chance of finding him" she said softly.

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok" Haley said as she turned to the others. "Let's all split up and try all the places we know he likes to go. If any one finds him, let the others know. If not we shall all meet up at our house around 5? Does that sound ok with everyone?"

Her response was three nods of the head.

* * *

Lucas sighed heavily as he got out the car.

_That didn't go well_ he thought to himself.

He was so angry at himself; for yelling at Haley, for lying to the others, for Nathan punching him. but the thing that angered him the most was the looks of pity on their faces. Thats the main reason why he didn't tell them in the first place. He didn't want them feeling sorry for him.

He sat on the bonnet of his mustang as he looked around. Everything was calm and serene, but inside of him there was a storm raging.

He knew he was once again being selfish and cowardly by running away, but he couldn't stand to be with them a minute longer. He felt like screaming. Why did this have to happen? Everything was going well and then it all gets ruined. He felt overwhelmed with emotion. He hadn't let it all sink in until now. The fact that he wasn't the only one who knew now made it all so real to him.

And Lucas had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a major heart to heart with Lucas and either Haley, Brooke, Nathan or Peyton. I'm really torn on who to choose so let me know who you would like to find Lucas and talk some sense into him! Leave your answer in a review! The character with the most votes, wins! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So the votes have been counted and one character got a majority of the votes, a few of which were sent to me in rather demanding, emails! Lol. I'm glad that you all had the chance to get involved and I'm sorry to all the people who didn't get the character they voted for. I just hope you enjoy! Instead of revealing the result to you, I'm going to be mean and make you read on to find out! Enjoy! **

* * *

"You know, if someone had said to me a few years ago that you and me would get on and actually like each other, I would have laughed in their face and called them insane."

Lucas turned when he heard the sound of his brother's voice. He hadn't expected anyone to look for him here. The two regarded each other for a moment before Nathan continued as he slowly moved around, putting his hands into his pockets and scuffing his feet along the floor.

"Back then I couldn't imagine you and me doing all the things we do now. Shooting hoops at the river court, going out and messing around, banding together so Haley won't find out some of the stuff we do. Hell, I even named my son after you. Never did I think that would all happen." He paused as he looked Lucas dead in the eye. "Now, I can't imagine life without all that. Without you. My brother."

Nathan swallowed heavily as kept his gaze on him. Lucas could only stare back, finding himself unable to speak and fighting to keep his emotions in check. After a moment, Nathan resumed pacing around and continued on with his speech, which echoed off the walls, making it seem even more powerful.

"Growing up, I always wanted a brother. I knew who you were, but I was always too scared to do anything because of Dan. Even in high school I was desperate to get to know you. I know I was a complete jackass but secretly I admired you. You were everything I wanted to be. You always stood up for what you believed in, you protected the ones you loved and you were never afraid to do the right thing. Completely the opposite of Dan and I thought if you could be like that, be Dan Scotts son and still be a good person, then I knew I could be like that too."

Lucas was desperate to say something, anything, but was paralyzed. Nathan was opening up to him and all he could do was stand and gape like a fish. Nathan it seemed was thankful for this, as it allowed him to say his part before he was interrupted.

"Not once did I show you how great I thought you were. But I always thought it Luke. Never did I think you were a coward. That is until now."

Lucas looked away and turned his back to Nathan, placing his hands on his hips and bowing his head. He closed his eyes in order to prevent the tears leaking from them and breathed heavily.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he whispered so softly that Nathan almost didn't hear him.

Carefully, Nathan made his way nearer to him before he answered.

"Because I want to show you how stupid you are being Luke. I want to give you a reason to have this surgery."

Lucas sighed as he spun round to face him. "Nathan, it's not that simple" he began.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands in the air. "How is it not simple Luke? You're sick, so you have the surgery and you get better. It _is_ simple."

Lucas shook his head by way of reply. "It's not! It's not all black and white. There are risks, reasons why I don't want to do this!"

"What about your family? Is that not a big enough reason _to_ do it? What about lily and Jamie? They adore you. Imagine how they would feel if you didn't do this. Or Karen? How would she feel about losing her only son? And don't forget everyone else. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, the basketball team?" Nathan said as he ticked them all off on his fingers. "And what about me Lucas? You're the only brother I have, and I planned on having you around for a long time"

"Don't you dare try and guilt me into this. That's not fair!" Lucas replied.

"No Lucas, what's not fair is the way you are being about all this. Why can't you just have the damned surgery!" Nathan shouted.

"Because I'm scared to!" Lucas bellowed back as Nathan looked up in surprise.

"It's alright for you to stand there and order me to do it, but I'm the one who has to take that risk, not you! I'm the one who has to have life threatening surgery that may kill me anyway! You're not the one who is going to die Nathan! And I don't want to die on some crappy operating table surrounded by strangers and pumped full of drugs!"

Lucas breathed heavily as he glared at his brother.

"Yeah, that may make me a coward, but it's my choice to make, not yours!" he finished as he whirled around and glared at the wall.

* * *

"So where did you look?" Haley asked as she poured out three cups of coffee.

A defeated looking Brooke and Peyton were seated at the kitchen counter. The clock on the wall indicated 4:30.

"I went to the river court" began Brooke. " I know it's the most obvious place in the world but Lucas gets a tad irrational when he's angry" she said as she sipped her drink.

"He wasn't at the corner on river road either. Or at his office. I swung by both but no luck" said Peyton mournfully, cradling her mug like a lifeline.

"What about you?" asked Brooke.

Haley sighed before answering. "I went to the roof of the cafe, well, your store and to the cemetery. Nothing."

"Do you think that Nathan has found him?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. He would have rang if he had. And there's still half an hour yet. There's still time."

"I just can't believe that this is all happening. Why is it always him to get dealt crap?" Peyton asked angrily.

"I don't know. It's not fair, but we can't do anything about it" reassured Brooke as she placed a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.

"I just hope Nathan manages to find him"

* * *

"How did you even know where I was?" asked Lucas from his position on the floor.

"You kidding me? you always said that you loved spending time here as a kid and that you felt closer to Keith when you came here" Nathan replied as he sat on top of a tool box, twirling a spanner between his fingers.

Lucas scoffed.

"By the way" Nathan asked "how did you even get in?"

Lucas took a set of keys out his pocket and jangled them.

"Not hard to do when you own the place."

"What?" Nathan said as he abandoned his attention from the spanner. "You sure kept that quiet"

"I only finalized the paper work a few weeks ago. They guy who ran it, Charlie, is an old friend of Keith's. I know him pretty well. He was having financial problems so I offered to buy the place with the condition that he continued to run it. He's a good man and jumped at the chance. He even said he wants me to change the name back to _Keith Scott's Body Shop_."

"That's great Luke."

"My plan is to keep it in trust for Lily until she turns 21. That way she will have at least some money. And something to remember her dad by."

Nathan nodded. "Well the way you're going, she may be getting it sooner than planned"

Lucas glared at him, his jaw tightening. "That was a low blow" he growled.

"No Luke, that was the truth. Be a man and face that fact" he replied as he slid off the tool box.

Lucas jumped up and ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm not that man Nathan. I'm not the good guy you were talking about before! I don't have the strength to do this!"

Nathan stepped towards him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Then I will give you the strength ok? I will be with you all the way. I will go with you to the hospital, go down as far as I can to the surgery room with you and I will wait by your side until you wake up. I promise Lucas. But you need to fight for this. Don't let this beat you. Be the one to beat it. Fight for it."

Lucas looked into his brothers eyes. "Why?"

"Because that's whats supposed to happen. You and me will still be going to basket ball games when were 80, bitching about the technique and strategy." Both let out a small smile. "But to do that you need to fight. I can't lose you Lucas. You're my brother and I love you. I can't just let you give up. Please. If not for yourself then do it for me, for Jamie and lily and the others." Nathan sniffed but made no move to stop the tears that had begun to fall.

"I'm scared Nate." Lucas whispered, his own tears falling.

"I know. But I'm here for you. We all are. And I promise you that if you let this beat you, I will cross over to the other side myself just to drag your sorry ass back and beat the hell out of it."

Lucas laughed at this as he wiped his eyes and looked at Nathan.

The two brothers stood quietly for a moment, shedding silent tears. Nathan could practically see the cogs turning in Lucas' head and prayed to anyone who was listening that he made the right decision. He tried one last attempt to convince him.

"The world needs you Lucas. We all need you. And we are not ready to let you go without one hell of a fight. We will fight for you. Will you fight for us? Please?"

After what seemed like hours, Lucas slowly nodded his head and quietly whispered "Yes"

Nathan strained to hear him, but he did. He was so overcome with relief that he pulled Lucas to him in a bone crushing hug that was returned.

After a moment, both pulled away and hastily wiped their eyes.

"What girls hey?" Nathan muttered as he let out a watery chuckle. Lucas mirrored his actions, laughing.

"If tree hill could see us now" he replied.

Nathan nodded as he wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulders and began to steer him towards his car. "Let's go find the girls" he muttered. As they walked along, Nathan felt the need to say one more thing.

"Hey, listen man, I just want to say sorry for you know, punching you. I was out of line and over reacted" he said as the stopped walking.

Lucas smiled as he held his hand in the air. "Hey, from the way I was acting I deserved it. I'm actually a little shocked that you didn't punch me sooner"

Nathan laughed as he turned back towards the car. Upon reaching it, he made his way over to the door and as he placed his hand on the handle, he heard Lucas call him.

"Hey Nate?"

Nathan turned, a questioning look on his face.

"thanks." Said Lucas simply but sincerely.

Nathan smiled as he opened the car door. "I did what any good brother would do. After all, I learned from the best."

* * *

**Phew! What an emotional chapter! Once I started to write, I just couldn't stop! I hope it lived up to your expectations! For those who are interested, the vote ended up like this (remember I added email votes too!)**

**Nathan: 8**

**Peyton: 5**

**Haley: 3**

**Brooke 3 **

**I hope those who voted for the other characters weren't too disappointed! Thank you to you all for reviewing and voting! All I ask now is that you please leave me another review and let me know what you thought! I will try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been the worst updater in the world, and I am sorry! The past month has been real busy. I managed to re-break my arm (I have no idea how) and I had my end of year exams to study for and as much as I love fanfiction, I couldn't let it over run my studying! So, by way of apology, here is the next (rather late) chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

"You know, nothing awful is going to happen if you actually go into the house" smiled Nathan softly.

Lucas nodded "I know"

They had been sitting in the car looking at the house for the last 15 minutes. Nathan had already sent a text to Haley informing her that he and Lucas were fine and that they would be back soon. He just hoped that when they went inside, the girls wouldn't ambush Lucas. He could already imagine them all lined up at the nearest window keeping a look out for them.

"What do I say to them?" Lucas asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last time I saw them, I was a bit of an ass in case you didn't notice."

Nathan chuckled. "Just go inside and say hey. They don't care about all that. All they care about is that you're ok" he reassured.

Lucas nodded and took a deep breath before opening the car door and climbed out. Nathan quickly followed.

The two made their way up to the front door, which Nathan opened and they made their way inside.

All was quiet in the house accept for the distant voices which carried up the hallway from the direction of the kitchen. Nathan gave a reassuring pat to his brother's shoulder and manoeuvred them towards the kitchen. When they arrived, the three girls looked up from their various positions around the room.

Haley was busily making dinner at the stove while Peyton was at the counter next to her chopping up ingredients. Brooke, ever the helper, was sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a drink in hand.

"Hey guys, you're just in time for dinner!" Haley said cheerily as she made her way over to them, placing a kiss on Nathans cheek and then giving Lucas a quick hug, which he happily returned.

Nathan was glad to see that the girls weren't overwhelming Lucas, who looked like he was only too happy to go along with it all. Nathan knew that they would get round to talking about it all eventually, but for now, they were just a happy family getting ready for dinner.

"So, what's for dinner then Hales?" Lucas asked.

Haley smiled, glad that he was once again using her nickname.

"Well Luke, we just happen to be having your favourite, Spaghetti and meatballs"

"Great" smiled Lucas as he sat down next to Brooke. "But I would be careful about letting Peyton too close to the cooking."

"Hey!" Peyton cried indignantly "I resent that!" she said as she waved the knife at him.

Lucas smiled. This was exactly what he needed. No one was tip toeing around him, they were still treating him the same. He knew they would discuss everything later, but he wasn't going to worry about that yet. He felt lighter after his talk with Nathan, and he knew that the impending conversation was going to go much better than the one from earlier.

"Fancy a drink Luke?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a beer out the fridge.

"I'll have a soda please" he replied.

Haley smiled when she heard this, knowing that the conversation between Lucas and Nathan must have gone well.

* * *

After a very pleasant dinner full of light conversation, Lucas decided not to keep the others waiting much longer.

"So, first of all, I owe you all a huge apology. I'm sorry for the way I have behaved these past few days and I'm sorry for lying to you all." He began softly.

All activity at the table had stopped and everyone's attention was focused solely on him. He caught Nathans eye, and was given a reassuring smile which helped to clam him.

Haley reached across the table, taking his hand in her own.

"We understand Luke. There is nothing to apologise for. We are just glad that we know now."

Lucas nodded before he continued.

"The reason I lied is because I didn't want to believe it. I thought that by ignoring it and keeping it to myself, it would somehow go away. I know that sounds really stupid but I wasn't really thinking properly." He paused to take a breath. This time, it was Peyton who spoke.

"Lucas, you don't have to explain yourself. We know this hasn't been easy for you" she said from her position next to him at the table.

Again, Lucas nodded.

"Anyway, I was talking to Nathan and he helped show me how stupid I was being. And..." he stopped as he looked into Nathans eyes as the girls all held their breath and waited for him to continue.

"I've decided to have the surgery" he gushed out.

Peyton grabbed his other hand and Brooke made her way out of her seat to grasp his shoulders.

"That's great broody!" she cheered.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiastic response.

"You're doing the right thing Luke. And we will be with you every step of the way." Haley promised with tears in her eyes, her hand still grasping his.

"Wow. Looks like you get all the love Luke" Nathan joked from his solitary position at the end of the table, causing the others to laugh.

After the happiness and relief had all died down, a comfortable silence had settled over the table.

"Anyone fancy some ice cream?" Nathan asked.

He received an enthusiastic response and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve it.

* * *

As he was rummaging around the freezer, he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind him.

He grabbed the carton of ice cream and turned, meeting the smiling face of his wife. He wrapped his arms around her in turn.

"Thank you" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"For getting ice cream?" he smiled.

Haley laughed. "Well that too, but I was talking about something more important."

"More important than ice cream?" he joked with a shocked voice.

Haley smiled before her face took on a more serious expression.

"Thank you for making him see sense Nathan. Thank you for bringing him back to us."

"I did what any of us would do. It just happened to be me that found him, that's all" He said modestly.

"No. You helped him. You were there for him. And your talk must have done wonders because we have the old Lucas back, not the angry, alcoholic person that invaded him. So thank you."

She finished by pressing a kiss to his lips, which he happily returned.

As they pulled away, Nathan pressed the ice cream carton to the back of her neck, making her squeal in surprise.

"NATHAN! STOP IT! THATS FREEZING!" she cried as she desperately tried to get away from him.

Nathan laughed as she slapped his arm. "Sorry honey, I couldn't resist."

"Jack ass" she mumbled as she made her way out the kitchen with a smile on her face.

* * *

An hour later, Lucas was sitting outside in the garden, watching the sun going down. The others were all in the house, getting more drinks.

Lucas took a deep breath as he watched the colours merge together in the sky, giving way to the night. It was peaceful and calm, and for the first time in days, he felt at ease. Now that everyone knew about everything, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He closed his eyes as he felt the last rays of sun warm his face.

"You know, there will be another one like it tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that" came Haley's soft voice as she made her way over to him.

Lucas nodded and looked down at his clasped hands. "I know" he said softly. "Just shows how you never really appreciate things until there is chance you will never see it again. People take too much for granted. I know I have."

"Like what things?" replied Haley.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing specific. Just life. When the operation is done, I'm going to live my life a hell of a lot better."

Haley took his hand in hers. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

A smile came to Lucas' face as he recalled their first meeting at the tender age of five.

Haley continued "first day of kindergarten. Some boys were picking on me because I wasn't playing at recess but was doing some work instead. They took my bag and started to toss it around, laughing. Then you came from nowhere and grabbed the bag off them, saying that purple wasn't really their colour" she laughed slightly and drew a small smile from Lucas before she continued. " Then you told them that they had no right to pick on me or to judge me and that they shouldn't do it again because if they did, they would have you to answer to. One boy standing up to four. But it worked, they walked away and never bothered me again."

"And we have been best friends ever since" finished Lucas.

"Yes. And as your best friend I want to tell you that you have never taken things for granted Luke. You have never been ashamed to be yourself or too scared to look out for others. When you've wanted to do something, you have, and you let nothing get in your way. And when the operation is done, you will continue to do that. Because you value life Lucas. You always have. There is one thing, however, that you may want to sort out when this is all done with and it has to do with a green-eyed, blonde haired girl who just happens to be standing in my kitchen" she smirked.

Lucas went a little red and refused to meet her stare. "Dunno what you're talking about Hales" he mumbled.

She scoffed. "Oh please, you have been making puppy dog eyes at each other since she came back from LA" she teased.

Lucas laughed and shook his head "so not the time for this Hales"

Haley's expression turned sombre "Your right, but it is time for something else" she said as she handed him his phone.

Lucas looked at her quizzically.

"You need to ring your mom Luke. She needs to know what's happening."

Lucas immediately shook his head "No. I can't"

"Yes you can Lucas, she deserves to know" Haley soothed.

"She doesn't"

"Why not?" she asked

"Because....because it will kill her to hear it. And I don't want to make her upset. She's happy right now, I don't want to ruin it for her." He pleaded with her.

"Lucas." She began again " it will upset her more if you don't tell her and she has to find out from someone else."

"Who else would tell her?" he challenged after a moment.

" I would" Haley replied defiantly.

Lucas met her eyes and knew that she wasn't lying.

"If it's what's best for you Lucas, then I wouldn't think twice about it"

She handed him the phone " I will be right here beside you. I promise."

Lucas took the phone hesitantly, as though he had never seen one before. He dialled the number he knew by heart with shaking fingers.

After a moment, he heard one of the most comforting sounds in the world in the form of his mother's voice. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey mom, it's me......"

* * *

"Whose Haley making him call?" asked Brooke from her position from the window.

"Karen" said Nathan simply, never taking his eyes of the TV, which was broadcasting the latest basketball scores.

"Oh. Man that must be a hard conversation to have" she replied.

"Brooke, have you ever heard of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Nathan asked, with eyes still glued to the TV.

Brooke turned to him " you ever heard the expression that watching too much TV will make your eyes go square?" she retorted.

"I'm willing to risk it"

Brooke shook her head before turning back to the window.

"Brooke, come on, give them a minute" said Peyton from her position on the couch.

Brooke gave in and sat down next to her, sighing as she did.

"What a day huh?"

Peyton nodded.

"Gonna be even bigger tomorrow" Nathan replied.

"Whys that?" the two girls asked in unison.

Nathan finally took his eyes off the TV and looked at them "because tomorrow we're meeting with Lucas' doctor for his pre-op."

**

* * *

**

Hope it didn't disappoint! I wasn't 100% sure about this chapter, but hey, what can you do? Lol. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! And for all those waiting for the next chapter of The Scott Family Camping Trip, rest assured, it shall be here soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The less said about updating the better! I imagine I have pissed a few of you off for not updating for like, months. I have good reasons though! One being that my laptop crashed and destroyed all my previous work for the story! All I can say is that I hope this lives up to expectation because I had major writers block over the summer and I'm not too sure about this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Much like the night before Lucas was sitting outside, observing the sun. Only this time he was watching it rise instead of set. It was still early, no later than 5am and Lucas had already been up for a few hours. After calling his mom last night, who had put herself on the first flight back to Tree Hill, Haley had insisted that Lucas stayed with them. Mainly so they could keep an eye on him but also so he wasn't alone.

That phone call had been very emotionally draining. It had taken several attempts to tell his Mother and he had almost broke down at one point. If Haley hadn't been there with him, he wouldn't have been able to make the call. Karen had been strong but he still heard the tears in her voice as she promised to be on the next flight home. She had even managed to give him a little scolding before the call was ended. He couldn't even imagine how hard it would have been to tell her face to face.

He gazed up at the morning mist swirling in the sky over the house tops, enjoying the stillness. He heard a car start up in the distance and a bird chirp from a nearby tree. Such simple occurrences yet Lucas had never been more appreciative of them.

He took a sip from his coffee mug and enjoyed its warmth as it spread through him. Today was going to be tough. He was fine going to hospital appointments on his own because he didn't have to worry about what was said. But today, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all coming with him, adamant that they weren't leaving him on his own. He knew they were showing their support and he was glad of it. There would be a lot of tough questions and he needed them all to get through it.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming towards him. They were small and hesitant, as though unsure whether or not to bother him. Lucas turned and was surprised to see Jamie standing by the steps to the house.

"Hey little man" he smiled as he opened his arms, an invitation for Jamie to come over to him.

Jamie practically flew to his uncles arms as Lucas pulled him up onto his lap.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked his nephew.

Jamie looked up at him before relaxing against him. "I heard you get up and wanted to make sure that you're ok" he muttered.

Lucas felt a surge of affection. Last night they had sat down and told Jamie that Lucas was sick, but the doctors were going to make him better. They didn't go into detail, not wanting Jamie to be more upset that he already was.

"I'm fine buddy, don't worry about me" Lucas replied.

They sat in silence for a while before Jamie spoke up

"Uncle Lucas? How is the Doctor going to make you better?" the little boy quizzed.

Lucas paused for a moment, thinking about how best to answer.

"Well, I'm going to the hospital, where the doctors are going to give me some medicine and fix my heart" he explained.

"And then you will be all better?" asked Jamie.

Again Lucas paused, he didn't want to lie but he had no choice. No way could he confess the dangers to the small child. "Yeah buddy, I will be fine"

"Good" Jamie said firmly "because I love you Uncle Lucas and I don't want you to leave."

Lucas swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, willing himself to keep it together.

"I love you too Jamie."

* * *

Haley rolled over and looked at the clock. 6 am. She sighed before turning to look at her husband, who was still fast asleep. Neither of them had gotten much rest as they had stayed up, talking about Lucas. Haley knew that Nathan was more concerned than he was letting on; she knew what he was like. He always tried to be the tough guy but she knew this was killing him inside.

She gently made her way out of bed, knowing that there was no way she would get back to sleep now. She padded down the hallway and peered into her son's room, only to find it was empty. Jamie didn't usually wake until 7 and just like his father, he treasured his sleep. She frowned before making her way downstairs, assuming that he had just woken up early and sneaked down to watch TV. She contemplated going to check on Lucas but decided against it, not wanting to disturb him.

She ambled into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine, needing her morning fix. She was about to turn towards the living room to check on her son when she heard a giggle from outside.

When she turned to look out the window, she was met with a heart warming sight.

Lucas and Jamie were in the backyard playing basketball in their pyjamas. Haley couldn't help but smile as she watched the two. Lucas dribbled the tiny ball in his hands before Jamie "stole" it and dunked it in the child sized hoop, laughing as he did so before turning to his uncle and exchanging a high five.

She laughed quietly to herself as she watched as Jamie once again dribbled towards the tiny hoop, only to be stopped when Lucas picked it up and held it high in the air to prevent him from scoring. Jamie wasn't impressed with this and showed his annoyance by throwing the foam ball at his uncle's head.

Neither had noticed Haley make her way outside to watch them.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie exclaimed "that's against the rules!" he said, wagging his finger at his cheating Uncle.

Lucas laughed, "You sound just like your mom"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that!" Haley shouted, alerting them to her presence.

The two turned to look at her and she was graced with two Scott smiles.

"Morning Momma. Uncle Lucas needs a time out" Jamie stated as he folded his arms.

Once again Lucas laughed before picking up his nephew and swinging him over his shoulder.

"You can't make me do anything!" he laughed as he spun Jamie around.

"Morning Hales" he said when he stopped his spinning and placed a dizzy Jamie on the ground.

"How can you have so much energy at 6 in the morning?" Haley laughed.

Lucas shrugged "it's your sons fault. His vigour is infectious."

Haley shook her head as she turned to go back into the kitchen "well I hope you two have enough energy to eat breakfast" she said over her shoulder, laughing as Lucas and Jamie raced after her.

As Haley pottered about the kitchen gathering ingredients, Lucas and Jamie sat up at the counter. Lucas had offered to help but Haley had refused, she never let anyone help besides Jamie when she cooked her "wonder Pancakes" as she called them.

It wasn't long after that when Nathan plodded into the kitchen, looking far from rested.

"Morning" he muttered to the Kitchen at large as he was given a cup of coffee and a peck on the cheek by his wife.

Lucas and Jamie looked up from their thumb war and mumbled a quick greeting before returning to their game, both eager to win.

Nathan looked at Haley and made a discreet nod in Lucas' direction, silently asking how he was. Haley gave him a reassuring smile in reply and patted his arm.

They were pulled out from their unspoken conversation by Jamie's triumphant cries.

"Yay! I win Uncle Lucas! I am the master of Thumb Wars!" he cheered as he threw his hands in the air.

Lucas just smiled at his nephew and shook his head. "I see you have given him your modesty" he laughed at Nathan.

* * *

After a nice breakfast in which Haley made their bodyweight in food, all the adult Scott's went upstairs to get ready and left Jamie under the watchful eye of Deb.

Lucas shut his bedroom door and lent against it with a deep sigh. Now that his appointment was so close he was beginning to get nervous. Truth be told he was terrified. Having everyone there with was going to be both a comfort as well as a difficulty. There would be no way to lie to them now, even if it was only to spare their feelings.

With a great effort, Lucas pushed himself away from the door and resigned himself to getting ready.

* * *

"Come on P. Sawyer, we are already late!" moaned Brooke as they made their way up the driveway.

Peyton trudged along slowly behind her, still miffed at Brooke's unexpected wake up call. She had barely gotten any sleep having spent most of the night worrying for Lucas which may have also included a little crying too. By the time she had finally drifted off it seemed that only seconds later, Brooke had bounded into the room and battered her with a pillow until she had risen from her so called 'pit' as her best friend called it.

Brooke entered the house without even bothering to knock and practically walked into Lucas who was waiting in the hallway.

"Oops! Sorry Broody, didn't mean to run you over!" she apologised as she steadied herself.

"No problem Brooke" he replied quietly as he made sure she wasn't about to fall over.

He looked over her head at Peyton and stared at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"Hey Peyton" he said in the same quiet tone as he had used earlier.

"Hey Luke" she replied simply as they continued to stare at each other.

Brooke looked between the two, trying not to laugh before finally speaking up.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see where my favourite Scott is" she announced as she walked away looking for Jamie.

There was silence between the two, neither really knowing what to say.

"How are you Peyton?" Lucas asked

She laughed a little at his question "shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Lucas smiled back "I'm fine"

Peyton didn't look convinced. "You never could lie very well" she said kindly.

Lucas sighed before running a hand through hair. He knew she was right. He had never been able to her so there was no point in even trying.

"I'm......" he paused as he searched for the right words to summon up how he was feeling. "Honestly, I'm scared to death" he admitted sheepishly.

Peyton's expression softened as she placed a hand on his crossed arms. "I'd consider you a fool not to be" she soothed.

Lucas smiled "Man I could really go for a stiff drink right now"

Peyton looked alarmed.

"Kidding!" he assured as he smiled at her. "Kind of" he mumbled after a moment's thought.

"Tough because you're not going to get one mister. I think you have had enough alcohol these last few weeks to last for a long time"

Lucas chuckled in agreement.

They were both startled as Nathan marched into the hall, clapping his hands together.

"Right then! We all ready to go?" he asked as Haley and Brooke followed behind him.

"I guess" Lucas mumbled hesitantly. "You know, you really don't all have to come, I'm fine just going by myself........" he trailed off as the others just scoffed at his typical behaviour and made their way out to the car.

"Never mind then" Lucas finished as he followed them.

* * *

"Well Lucas, I must say it's very good to see you here" Dr Grainger said as he entered his office in which Lucas and the others were already gathered. He surveyed the others questioningly.

"We're Lucas' family, here for moral support" Haley answered.

Dr Grainger smiled warmly and looked at Lucas "you're a lucky guy" he chuckled before shaking hands with the others and seating himself behind the large oak desk.

"Right" he began as he put on his glassed and opened Lucas' medical file. "I hope that your here because you have decided to have the surgery"

Lucas nodded as he looked down at his hands.

"Well remind me to thank whoever convinced you, I need to buy them a beer" the aged Doctor joked.

"That would be us" Brooke said, raising her hand as the others chuckled.

Dr Grainger let out a deep laugh "guess I owe you a round then?"

"We will hold you to it" Nathan answered.

"I will take note of it. Now..." he began as he turned again to Lucas. "As I told you before it is critical that we do the surgery as soon as possible to get the best effects from it. The sooner we do it, the better you will recover"

Lucas nodded before Dr Grainger continued.

"Basically what I am going to do is embed what's called an Implantable cardioverter-defribulator, or an ICD, into your chest."

"Isn't that like a pacemaker?" asked Haley

Dr Grainger nodded "it's similar to one, yes. It's essentially a small battery-powered electrical impulse generator, programmed to detect any cardiac irregularity that can lead to a heart attack and delivers an electric jolt to correct it. It constantly monitors the hearts rhythm by pacing it and delivers these shocks to help to prevent the occurrence of a heart attack."

Lucas looked a little uneasy as he processed the doctor's words. Peyton noticed this and placed her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. She smiled as she felt him squeeze back.

"Will these shocks hurt?" she asked on Lucas' behalf.

Dr Grainger shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't feel anything when the ICD paces the beats as the minivolts used are very low. However, you will feel it if it shocks you when your heart rate falls below a certain rate. For example, if I set it to shock you if your heart rate falls dangerously low, like under 40 bpm, you will definitely feel it and it will cause discomfort. And for the record, if that ever does happen, you get your ass down here as fast as you can"

The others chuckled.

Dr Grainger took out a book from his draw and opened it up to a diagram, before turning it around to show his audience.

"Now when we implant the ICD, these electrode wires here" he stated as he pointed to them with his pen, "will pass through a vein into the right chambers of your heart and then I will lodge them in into the apex of your right ventricle so it can then send the electrical volts directly through you heart. With me so far?"

They all nodded.

"The ICD itself is a tiny thing, only about 3 centimetres, and this will sit above and over your heart right in your chest. It uses a combination of methods to determine whether or not your heartbeat is regular: checking on the rate, rhythm and morphology, evaluating the lower chambers of your heart and comparing them to the upper chambers."

DR Grainger handed the book to Lucas and lent back in his chair, taking note of the uneasy expression on his face.

"I know this is a bit of an information overload but I want you to fully understand what it is I'm going to do."

"I know" Lucas replied "but as you said, overload"

Dr Grainger smiled "most things in medicine are."

Lucas passed the book to Haley before addressing the doctor again "how long will it take?"

"The implantation takes on average about 3 hours, but it varies from patient to patient. The most time consuming part is threading the wires through the chambers of the heart. After this, we will then attach them to the ICD chip which we will place in a pocket created in the dermal layer in a spot below your left collar bone. You will be under general anaesthetic throughout the whole procedure so you won't feel a thing."

He once again reached into his draw and pulled out what looked like a silver lima bean and handed it to Lucas.

"That's the main body of the ICD which contains the chip that shocks your heart. We then attach the wires to this end" he pointed to it.

Lucas turned it over in his hands and shook his head. "The wonders of technology" he muttered.

Dr Grainger laughed before continuing. "Now the position of placement is just under the skin so the bad news is that it is prominent"

"You mean you will be able to see it under my skin?" Lucas asked incredulously.

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so. But it's a small price to pay for something that will save your life."

Lucas couldn't argue with that. "What about recovery time? Will I be able to live normally after?"

"Recovery time again varies from patient to patient. We usually keep patients in for a few days; we shall see how it all goes. You will have a fair amount of chest pain and discomfort as your body adjusts. It will take you a while to get used to the feeling of something being under your skin but in time, you will. The movement of your left arm will be restricted so that you won't upset the ICD too much by moving, so we will probably put your arm up a sling for a while. How quick it takes you to recover all depends on you and how well you follow instructions" he looked pointedly at Lucas before continuing.

"As for a normal life, you will find that the ICD improves the quality of it although it will impose some restrictions. You can still participate in physical activity but you will be restricted to about 20 minutes at a time. You will also need to be careful about putting excessive strain on your shoulder, torso and arm so as not to damage the ICD. As for electrical equipment, just be wary of equipment that generates magnetic fields like microwave ovens, as this can interfere with the correct working of the implant."

Lucas looked overwhelmed, as did the rest of the group.

"Having bored you silly, is there anything else I can tell you? Any more questions I can answer?" Dr Grainger asked helpfully.

The others shook their heads, but Lucas had one more question.

"When will I have the surgery?"

Dr Grainger surveyed him over the rim of his glasses.

"You busy the day after tomorrow?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and I didn't bore you all too much. I did a lot of research for this chapter using the wonders of the internet to try and sound all professional! I also want to thank all those for still sticking with the story even though I have been a very flaky writer! I hope to update this again soon, and as usual, please leave a review! Good or bad, I don't care! **


	9. Chapter 9

**If anyone is still reading this story (lol) I give you the rather late, latest instalment! Enjoy! **

* * *

Lucas' mind was a blur as he sat in the examination room. They had spent a further 20 minutes talking to Dr Grainger before he was sent for an examination to make sure he was well enough to have the operation.

Thursday. The dreaded day. Lucas looked at the clock on the wall. Every minute that passed brought him closer to the surgery and with every minute, he became more and more worried.

The others were waiting outside while he had his examination. It was just routine procedure, checking his weight, his vitals, a few blood tests and of course, his heart rate.

As the middle aged nurse undid the blood pressure cuff attached to his arm, Lucas' was pulled from his thoughts as she addressed him.

"Well Mr Scott, everything here looks good. There is nothing stopping you from having the surgery" she said cheerily as she made notes on a clipboard.

"Great" Lucas responded dully as he put his shirt back on and slid off the exam table.

The nurse didn't miss the sarcastic tone in his voice and looked at him sympathetically.

"I know I can't fully understand what you're feeling, having never gone through this myself, but I have seen many patients in the same position you're in. Dr Grainger is the best heart surgeon on the east coast, you're in great hands and I know everything will turn out ok"

Lucas gave a weak smile at her efforts.

"Would I be out of line if I made a suggestion?" she asked him.

Lucas shook his head.

"Go out and have fun tomorrow, take your mind off the surgery. Go and do something that makes you happy. Have a day out with your family or go to a ball game or something. Just relax. Remember that life is worth living for." She smiled.

Lucas chuckled and thought for a moment. "You know what? That sounds like a really good idea."

The nurse laughed back at him before handing him some leaflets. "Just in case you have any unanswered questions" she assured him. She then handed him something else.

Lucas looked down and was surprised to see that he was holding a tattered copy of his book. He raised an eyebrow but the nurse just shoved a pen into his hands.

"Oh come on" she scoffed "I had to sign your papers, it's only fair you return the favour. And for the record, that book is genius"

Lucas laughed as he signed his name in the book and turned to leave.

"Remember what I said" she winked at him "see you Thursday"

* * *

No one had spoken in over 10 minutes and the silence was becoming unbearable. Not being able to stand it anymore, Brooke spoke up.

"Anyone want a coffee or anything?" she asked hopefully.

A depressed no came from the group. Brooke nodded and sat back in her seat.

Haley sighed heavily as she looked at the others.

"It's a lot to take it isn't it?" she spoke to the group at large.

"Just a bit." Replied Peyton.

Nathan had taken to staring at the door which Lucas had gone through, hoping that he would come out soon. He was overwhelmed by all that he had heard in the Doctor's office so he had no idea what Lucas was feeling about it all. Still, if this was the only chance, then Nathan was glad that Lucas had taken it.

Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts as Doctor Grainger came over to them.

He smiled kindly at them before speaking.

"He will be out soon; the nurse is just finishing up with him"

They all nodded at him. Dr Grainger sighed heavily before sitting down in an empty chair.

"You know, it's great that Lucas has so many people that he can rely on and who care for him. You are all what's going to get him through this. He may not show it but I know that he is so completely grateful for all your support. When he came in last week, he was a completely different person, bitter, angry and very short tempered. But you gave him a reason to do this and I know that it will all work out for him in the end, so long as he has all of you to help him through this."

Haley smiled at the kindly old man "Thank you Doctor Grainger.

"It's my pleasure. Now I just have a few quickly questions to ask you while Lucas is finishing up."

"Ok" Haley answered on behalf of them all.

"It says here on Lucas' paperwork that you and Nathan are to make any medical decisions on Lucas' behalf if he is unable to, is that still the arrangement?" he asked as he read through the file.

Haley took Nathans hand as he answered.

"Yeah, his Moms travelling at the moment, so he put us down because we are closest." Nathan replied.

"But his mom is coming back. Actually she's on her way right now, so would you be able to put her name back on too?" Haley supplied.

Dr Grainger smiled, "sure thing, what's his mother's name?" he asked as he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Its Karen Roe" she supplied.

The doctor nodded before continuing.

"Does he live with anyone at the moment?"

The others looked a little confused by this question, not fully understanding why he needed to know this information. Dr Grainger saw this and explained,

"I only ask because after the operation he will need someone at home with him, just for a while, to make sure that he is ok and taking care of himself."

"Erm," Haley began as she looked at the others before turning back to the doctor. "Well, his mom will probably stay with him but if not, he can come and stay with us until he is better, there is plenty of room. Lucas should decide that though."

Dr Grainger nodded, "well that's for you and him to decide upon. We just need to know so we know where to send the nurse" he smiled.

Haley nodded before he continued.

"I have his records here, but I just need to ask if he is taking any other medication except for his heart medication?"

"No. Well, not that we know of. But he doesn't have any other problems that he would need it for." Nathan dutifully answered.

"Ok. Now, when he comes home from hospital, he will be rather weak, as is to be expected. So just keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't over exert himself in any way. Too much strain on his heart won't be very beneficial, even if it's something as simple as walking upstairs. Obviously, don't crowd him, but make sure that he is taking it easy ok?"

"Oh trust me, that won't be a problem. I will lock him in his room if I have too" Haley muttered, causing the others to chuckle.

"I have no doubt" smiled Dr Grainger as the door opposite opened and a rather confused Lucas walked out to join them.

"Hello again Lucas. I imagine you have had quite enough of this place for one day." The doctor grinned.

"You have no idea" he replied.

"Well, you will be glad to know that we are all finished up here so you can go home. Unless you have any other questions?"

Lucas shook his head in response.

"Very well then. I shall see you bright and early at 8am the day after tomorrow then. If you can think of any questions before then, don't hesitate to call me. And don't worry if you forget anything, we will go through it all again on Thursday."

Lucas nodded as he shook the Doctors hand "yeah, I guess." He muttered.

Dr Grainger smiled as he gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Right, well I have taken up enough of your time, go and enjoy the rest of the day with your family."

Dr. Grainger then bid the others goodbye before making his way down the corridor.

Lucas was lost in thought as he stared blankly at the floor, the information pamphlets held loosely in his hand.

"You ready to go Lucas?" Haley asked, watching him.

Lucas didn't respond, his gaze still firmly attacthed to the ground, unseeing and vacant.

Turning to Nathan, Haley nodded towards the door, giving him the silent message. Nathan smiled softly at his wife before nodding back.

"Come on guys, there some apple pie at the house that's just waiting to be eaten" he said as he began to steer them to the door.

Peyton seemed hesitant to leave Lucas behind so Nathan gently tugged on her elbow.

"You too Sawyer. I know how much you love apple pie."

"Nathan.........."

Before she could finish, Nathan spoke again.

"Just give them a minute Peyton" He whispered softly to her "let Haley take care of him ok? She will bring him back in a bit. He just needs a little time." he assured her gently.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Peyton allowed herself to be led down the hall, leaving Haley and Lucas alone.

Haley smiled gratefully at them before turning her attention back to her best friend. His gaze still hadn't wavered and she knew that his mind must be going a mile a minute.

She walked towards him slowly so not to startle him and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Luke?"

As thought a switch had been flipped, Lucas snapped from his daze and looked at her.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Zoned out there for a moment"

Haley laughed "yeah no kidding. You missed the brass band that walked by" she joked.

Looking around the corridor, Lucas noticed the absence of the others.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Nathan took them back to ours. He just wanted an excuse to devour the apple pie I made"

Lucas laughed a little, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Fancy a walk? Just me and you?" Haley asked as she took the leaflets from his hands and put them in her bag.

Lucas nodded "yeah. I really would."

Haley smiled as she took his hand in hers as they made their way outside.

* * *

"Ok everyone, here I present the pie" Nathan said dramatically as he took it out the fridge, placing it on the counter next to a stack of plates.

Although he was trying to lighten the mood, Nathan knew that it wasn't doing much good. Everyone was too distracted to really pay much attention.

He sighed as he grabbed a knife and began slicing sections before transferring them to plates.

"Jamie! Come get some pie buddy!" he called to his son who was currently watching TV in the next room.

The little boy practically flew into the room with his cape billowing behind him.

"Thanks Daddy! "He yelled as Brooke sat him in her lap so he could reach the counter.

"When's Momma and Uncle Lucas coming home?" Jamie asked round a mouthful of pie.

"They will be home soon handsome" Brooke answered for him. "They just fancied a bit of quiet time."

Jamie seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to demolishing his food.

Silence settled over the group, no one saying much mainly because they didn't want to upset Jamie.

Nathan was just about to strike up a conversation when he heard the doorbell go. He placed his plate down and rubbed his hands together before going to answer the door, leaving the others alone in the kitchen.

Brooke looked over at Peyton before softly rubbing her arm.

"He'll be ok ."

* * *

"Remember when you stayed over at Skills house and his Dad let you both watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre even though you were only like 7?" Haley laughed.

"Oh god" Lucas groaned "that freaked us out so much!"

"I know" Haley giggled "I remember Skill's mom saying that she found you both the next morning crammed in the same bed with all the lights on."

Lucas shook his head as he reflected back. "Skill's dad always had an unusual way of parenting."

For the past half hour the two had been leisurely walking back from the hospital reminiscing about when they were younger, laughing madly at the memories. They hadn't said one word yet about the pending surgery but Haley knew that Lucas would bring it up when he was ready. She wasn't going to force him to. Besides, she was enjoying just spending some time alone with him like they always used to do when they were kids.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard Lucas let out a laugh.

"How about when your mom and dad took us to the Safari Park and the giraffe stuck his head through the window of the car and licked your face! I have never heard anyone scream so loud in my life!" he laughed loudly

Haley smiled as she tugged on his arm which hers was looped through.

"Hey! That was a scary thing to happen to a kid. And the tongue was huge. It was so gross!"

This caused Lucas to laugh harder, so much so that his pace slowed.

"It was funny though. I think the best bit was that your mom got it all on camera!"

Haley shook her head in annoyance but couldn't wipe the grin off her face at seeing Lucas so happy. She had missed it.

After Lucas had got his laughter under control, they walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.

Haley felt him shift nervously beside her and she knew he was trying to broach the Taboo topic. She squeezed his arm tightly, letting him know she was here for him.

After a few more moments had passed, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly.

"So what do you make of it all? About what the doctor said?"

Haley let the quiet wash over them for a moment before she answered his question.

"Well, for starters, he knows what he's doing that's for sure. How about you? What do you think of it all?" she replied as she looked over at him.

Lucas shrugged "Whatever gets it done with I guess. I don't like the thought of knowing that that little thing will always be inside me, ready to electrocute me at a moment's notice."

Haley laughed a little "it's not going to electrocute you, just shock you a little" she assured him.

"Same thing."

He sighed deeply before staring ahead.

"The idea of it scares me Hales. So bad. And then I don't like being scared so that gets me angry and then getting angry makes me tried........." he blew out a breath of air. "My emotions are all over the place right now." He confessed.

Haley stopped their walk, steering them to a nearby bench before sitting down and taking his hand.

"They are bound to be Lucas. I would be worried if you weren't feeling anything. It a natural reaction to feel the way you do. Instinct. Because it puts you in a vulnerable position and you're not used to that." She reasoned.

He looked ahead, staring blankly before looking down at their clasped hands.

"I don't like it" he muttered.

"I know you don't Luke. And I would take it away from you if I could. But know that we are all here for you. Everyone. And we will all keep reminding you of this until we are blue in the face. Never feel afraid to come and talk to us. And never be scared of your feelings. We will always help you through it."

Lucas nodded before pulling Haley into a tight hug.

"I love you Hales." He muttered into her hair.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she clung desperately to him.

"I love you to Lucas."

After a moment, they pulled apart, smiling at each other.

Haley laughed and stood up, holding her hand out for him to take.

"Come on my BFF. If you're lucky Nathan may have saved you a piece of my pie."

After a few more minutes of walking, they were making their way through the front door of the Naley house.

"Hey guys were home!" Haley called as they walked into the kitchen, Lucas following right behind her.

He stopped dead when he caught sight of the person sitting at the table and felt all the pent up emotion wash over him as he looked into her eyes.

"Mom." He whispered

Karen quickly rose from the table and grabbed him into a fierce hug as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She placed a kiss into his hair before she finally spoke.

"Hey baby boy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and, as usual, please review! **


End file.
